Homecoming
by CopperIslander
Summary: Aly returns to Tortall after ten years in the Copper Isles. This is my first ever fanfic and I would appreciate any help!
1. Getting There

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic and I would appreciate any comments that you can give. Basically, I decided to write about Aly's homecoming after ten years in the Copper Isles. Please attempt to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It can't even measure up to the great Tamora Pierce. So, obviously, it's not mine.**  


Homecoming

Chapter One: Getting There

Aly leaned on the rail of the boat, the sea wind playing gently with her red-blonde hair. Finally, after ten years, she was heading to the place she grew up, Tortall. Aly was glad to be going back but she was not without her worries.

At first, she had not even wanted to take the trip, but with the endless prodding of her husband and the Queen, she relented. Even knowing she would only be gone for a few weeks left Aly on edge. Aly's second, Benji, assured her that he could take care of things while she was gone. While Aly had complete faith in her half-raka assistant, it was in her nature to worry.

Nawat declined coming with her, saying the trip was for her alone. In a way that made her feel better because it would be he, not a palace nursemaid, who looked after their children. Even though Aly wanted her children to meet their grandparents, uncles, aunts, and the rest of their extended family, she and Nawat both agreed that sending the children now probably wasn't the best decision. They were too young yet to fully appreciate things. That's what she told herself, knowing full well that they weren't. They just weren't old enough to take care of themselves and Aly didn't want to depend on anyone for their care when she was gallivanting around. They had griped at first, wanting to see the land they had heard so much about but had given up at their godsmother's request.

Brought back to the present as somebody yelled -quite loudly- about spotting land, Aly sighed quietly. This voyage had given her some time to think and put things together. While she would be glad to get off the boat after long weeks at sea, she somewhat regretted it. Now, instead of thinking of the reactions her family would have, Aly would actually see them.

_I had better change out of this so I don't look so conspicuous, _Aly thought, looking down at her brightly colored sarong that was commonly worn in the Isles. Somehow she doubted that she would blend in as well dressed as a raka commoner. Glimpsing the not so far off Tortallan shore for the first time in ten years, Aly's breath was caught in her throat. It was just as she remembered it.

People who had heard the call of land rushed to the rail. Aly turned away and as the distant city of Port Caynn approached, she headed back to her quarters to change.

The space around Aly was cramped and crowded as people pushed hard, trying to get off the ship after long weeks at sea. Nobody onboard knew Aly's true identity, so she didn't get any special treatment. Aly didn't mind, enjoying the rush of being a regular passenger. She didn't miss the particular handling that nobles often got. She preferred this to any fluff and it was almost as if she was actually on a mission, not just dealing with paperwork.

"Watch yer step, miss," a porter called to her as she stepped lightly off the gangplank. Aly smiled, amused that she still put on an appearance of someone in her early twenties. Aly knew she wasn't that old and definitely didn't look it, but it still gave her some satisfaction that others didn't _know_ it. She nodded her thanks to the young man and accepted her bags with a graceful smile.

On the docks, people bustled around calling greetings to family members and friends arriving from Rajmuat. There would be no reception for Aly. In fact, she had not told anyone she was coming. Aly hoped to surprise her parents, but would not be surprised herself if they knew of her arrival ahead of time. Especially seeing as her father was spymaster.

Thinking of George, Aly sighed thoughtfully. He had been pestering her with his spies for a while now. The last time she had seen him, she warned him to have them to have them gone from the Isles. Of course he couldn't comply and found ways to sneak them back in. Aly wasn't startled. She had expected it. Actually, she would have been disappointed if he didn't and she had no one to keep her on her toes. Despite the fact that he had agents in her country and she in his, tension was much looser between the two countries. Aly liked to imagine it was because of Dove and not herself. She was aware that she probably helped ease the matters, but Dove really was handling being queen well. Aly knew she couldn't do it. She would rather just get the information. It was _so_ much easier than meeting with diplomats and having a thousand attendants flocking her. Aly finally understood why her mother had turned down the chance to marry her uncle Jon and be queen. If it was half as hard as what Dove did, Alanna would surely have murdered someone.

By discreetly asking around on the streets, Aly discovered her parents weren't at the Swoop. Originally she had planned to head straight there and now she found she had to go to Corus instead. Not that Aly minded, she would see more people at the palace anyway.

By the time Aly managed to get a horse and supplies that would take her to the capital, it was too late to leave. She was slightly agitated because her late start would mean that her da would have more time to learn that she was here. Aly found an inn to stay the night and holed herself up in, hoping to avoid detection. Even though she knew it was not entirely impossible, she believed that she hadn't let anyone notice her and that she would still surprise her father.

Aly set out the next morning at a leisurely pace. She would make it to Corus by the afternoon. By then she hoped to have a better plan then to just wander around the palace looking for people. With her luck, she would run into people she didn't like or who didn't like her. Or worse, she would run into the master of ceremonies. The one who absolutely hated her guts and would chide her if he saw her doing something he dubbed 'improper'. The thought of that made her grin ruefully. She had changed since then and he probably had too. Or so she hoped.

Aly met few others along the road, which she thought was a bit unusual. At this time of year there should be more traffic between the two large cities. After a moment of contemplating on what it could be, Aly shrugged. She would learn what was going on later and for now she just planned to enjoy the ride.

After many years living near and in the jungle, Aly found the wide open road unusual. It was odd not to ride down a road without the trees surrounding her and the monkeys and colorful birds that were native to the Isles call her name. This new sight was not unwelcome. Aly found she was much looser in the saddle with the need to listen hard for something to attack. Of course she could be looser because she wasn't expecting an attack in the first place. If there was one, she would have plenty of warning. There was also the lack of heat and humidity that pressed on her. Aly enjoyed the free feeling that she got on the road here. It had taken awhile to accustom herself to the heat in the Isles, but she had finally gotten the hang of it. Aly decided she much preferred the temperature here.

Finally, after several hours ride and a stop for lunch, Aly neared Corus. As her horse crested the last hill, Aly grinned. There was the city, looking as busy as ever. Off to the side was the Royal Palace. For all it's wonderful splendor, it still couldn't measure up to the one in Rajmuat. Nobody could deny it's beauty, but if they had ever seen the palace the first raka queens had built, they would say nothing could compare to it.

Aly flicked the reins, gently leading her horse in the direction of the palace. _Ah_, she thought, _it's good to be home.  
_

* * *

**Pretty please review!!**_  
_


	2. Reunions

**A/N: Thank you so much for all who reviewed!** **Sorry for the delay, I was busy this weekend. I had half of this chapter done and had to write the second half. So, the second bit might be a bit sketchy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, none of it's mine.**

Chapter Two: Reunions

As she entered the palace stable yards, Aly could sense people staring at her. She lowered head modestly, to put on the act of being shy. Really, she didn't want anyone to recognize her, not yet. It wouldn't do to have someone running off to find her mother or father. A courteous looking young holster came up to her and politely asked if he could stable her horse. Aly gave him a small smile and a coin for his service.

As the boy led the horse off, Aly looked around. The sloping green lawns were as well kept as ever and from what she could glimpse of the gardens, they were too. Out of the corner of her eye, Aly saw movement. There were little flashes of color that indicated that these young boys would be pages and perhaps squires. They seemed to be heading toward the practice courts. Curious, Aly followed them.

As she neared the courts, she could see two knights fencing. Surely this was common? Why would they rush to see this match? Aly pushed her way through the throng of people to get a better look. Upon closer examination, she saw one of the fencers was a short redhead and the other large and burly. _Not mother! She can't still be fencing!? _Aly thought in surprise. Sure enough, it was her mother, Alanna the Lioness of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. Apparently age hadn't caught up with her yet, for in a swift movement Alanna easily disarmed her opponent.

"Gary," she panted, "You're getting old." They both chuckled and the large man clapped her softly on the back.

"Or maybe I haven't beaten you in ages," Aly's foster-uncle replied, returning the grin.

"Maybe you haven't beaten me at all," the Lady Knight retorted. Gary just grinned and shrugged. He didn't disagree. She had always been better than him.

"Will anyone else challenge the Lioness?" Gareth of Naxen called, searching the crowd. His eyes moved over the people, looking for a potential challenger until they came to a rest on Aly. She grinned wolfishly as they widened in shock.

"Aly?" he whispered.

Alanna seemed to be the only one who had heard. She moved around Gary's large body, her eyes searching the crowd frantically. Aly stepped forward, past the onlookers and into the ring.

"I'm not one for fencing and would be hardly a match for her," she told her uncle, responding to his earlier question but her eyes were on her mother, who was still staring at Aly, clearly stunned. "Fortunately for me, my interests were never in that area."

It took a minute for Gary to get over his shock before he smiled kindly and gently pushed Alanna over. She didn't need his help as she was already going. As she crossed the several feet to her daughter, she smiled and Aly could have sworn the infamous Lady Knight's eyes were wet. If they were, she hid it when she embraced her long absent daughter. Aly returned the hug and held her mother tightly, finally realizing how much she missed the fiery tempered woman.

When they had finally broke their hold on one another, Alanna stood back and held Aly's shoulders. The knight looked her up and down, scrutinizing every inch of the young woman who was taller than her.

At last she said, "You look well."

Considering that this was the first thing her mother had said to her in ten years, Aly laughed. Gary, who had also heard Alanna, joined in with his foster-niece. Alanna put her hands on her hips, looking strict.

"Are you mocking me?" the Lioness asked sternly with a hit on a smile playing on her lips.

"With your skill as a swordswoman?" Aly replied, still laughing. "No mother. Never."

The majority of the crowd was looking on with interest. They had never seen the Lioness act like this before. Noticing that they weren't exactly getting any privacy, Gary interrupted the exchange.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere less open," he suggested quietly, gesturing at the crowd. Alanna, who seemed to have forgotten where they were looked up, startled.

"Oh, I suppose you're right," she murmured. Aly nodded her agreement and they slowly headed out of the ring.

"Sorry everyone," Gary boomed as he covered the women's retreat. "Looks like you'll have to wait for another time." There groans and protests among the gathering. Some people still wanted to challenge her and others wanted to see a good fight. More yet wanted to know what was going on between their Champion and this strange new woman. Gary just gave them all a smile and moved to follow his friend and her daughter.

As soon as they were out of view and in a more secluded section of the practice courts, the large man crushed Aly with a hug of his own.

"Mithros!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He voiced the question that had been on both his and Alanna's mind.

"Well apparently I need a break," Aly said dryly. "Dove and Nawat wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here," Alanna said, gripping Aly's arm.

"Yes, me too," Gary added throwing an arm around her shoulder. "It's been a bit dull since you've been gone."

"Uncle Gary, it's been ten years. I hardly doubt that _nothing _exciting has happened since I left," Aly retorted.

Alanna grinned at her friend, "She's got you there."

Gary chuckled, good natured as ever, "You've got a point. _Still_..."

The three of them had strolled along, coming out toward the grounds. There in the shadows, something moved. Aly stiffened, using her Sight to see who it was. Alanna, who already knew, smiled.

"I imagine there's a certain someone who wants to see you," she told her daughter softly, releasing her grip. The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing his brown hair and hazel eyes. For a moment all Aly could do was stand and stare. Gary removed his arm and put it on her shoulder, giving her a small push. She let out a yelp and ran toward him.

"You all act like you haven't seen each other in a decade," Gary murmured ruefully, a large grin on his face. Alanna glared at him as they stood back to watch the exchange. The Baron of Pirate's Swoop scooped his child and spun her around like he had when he had found her with the Balitangs on Lombyn so many years ago.

"Da," Aly whispered into his shoulder, "I've missed you."

In response, George held her tighter. Alanna clutched her ember stone, the gift from the Goddess, that she often used to comfort herself. She was still having a hard time getting her head around the fact that her daughter was home. After a time, George set her down and looked her over. The big smile on his face only conveyed a small portion of how he felt. He could hardly believe that it was her standing here in front of him after so long.

"My darlin' girl has grown up," he assessed, still smiling. It seemed to Aly that the smile might never come off. It looked like a permanent fixture, but not the fake ones that were so common on courtiers. No, this one was pure and genuine. Aly beamed back, just glad to see him.

"I grew up a long time ago," she informed him.

"Well, I'm seeing it now," George told her before she was squashed by another hug.

During the exchange, Gary had slipped out, mumbling something about telling the others. Alanna wasn't completely sure who 'the others' were, but she had a very good idea. The Prime Minister would be off to find all of their friends and family. She hoped he would remember to fetch Aly's brothers. Thom and Alan would be happy to see their sister. Just in time too, for Alan had just returned to Corus with his wife, Daniella of Meron. The young woman was the daughter of Alanna's old friend, Geoffrey of Meron. She really was quite sweet and matched Alan perfectly. Daniella was expecting her third child in a few weeks and Alanna hoped Aly would be there for the birth.

A moment later, George and Aly walked back to Alanna. Aly smiled softly as George gave his wife a tender kiss. For a moment it made her think of Nawat. She missed her crow-man already.

"I imagine we ought t'be telling everyone you're here," Aly's da said thoughtfully.

Alanna laughed. "I think Gary's already doing that. There's no harm in joining him though."

"Let's go then."Aly flashed her parents a smile and led them in the search.

The monarchs of Tortall were sitting in the Throne Room, receiving visitors when their Prime Minister flew in. He barely remembered to use his manners before giving his message. Before he had even straightened from his bow, Gary spoke. 

"She's back!" he exclaimed breathlessly, "Aly's back!" The sovereigns didn't even have a chance to say anything because Gary had already left. They could hear him running down the halls yelling of Aly's return. Jon and Thayet exchanged a look, clearly puzzled. They excused themselves and went to investigate.

The aging Sir Myles of Olau was in the middle of teaching his class when a husky man burst through the door, shocking everyone. Myles fought a smile when he saw his students staring at the older man with wide eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the knight. 

"Can we be of service, your grace?" he asked quietly. Gary rushed over to Myles and whispered in his ear. The man straightened, taken aback. "Are you sure?"

Gary nodded. "I've seen her myself." After a minute of staring in shock, the older man finally moved.

"Class, you're dismissed early. Tyron, please come with me," he addressed one of his students. The boy looked at his classmates in confusion. What had he done now?

Myles seemed to read his thoughts, "No, you're not in trouble. Come now, please." The sandy haired page followed his great-grandfather and the Prime Minister out of the room.

Gary excused himself from the company of Myles and Tyron by saying that he must find Alan and Thom.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your father is, Tryon?" the burly man asked before leaving.

Tyron shrugged. "He's probably in the library, your grace." Gary nodded his thanks and headed off in that direction.

Myles ushered Tyron off in the opposite direction to find his granddaughter. As they were walking, the two were joined by the king and queen.

"Do you know what this is about?" King Jonathan of Conté asked his spymaster.

Myles shook his head. "All Gary told me was that Aly was here." Jon nodded in agreement. Tyron, who still didn't quite know what was going on perked up at this. He was pondering on whom this Aly person could be when he turned the corner and ran right into his grandmother.

"Hello Tyron," she smiled. At the sound of her voice, the party all stopped. They looked in that direction to see the Lioness, her husband, and their daughter standing there. Aly moved her gaze from Tyron to the rest of her family.

"So it is true," Myles whispered.

"Of course it is," Aly returned, stepping closer. "Did you not believe Uncle Gary?" Myles didn't even have a chance to say anything before Aly hugged him tightly.

"It's been far to long," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yes," he agreed, "It has."

It seemed as if that broke the awkwardness. Her foster family crowded around, eager to welcome her back. Greetings were being exchanged happily, they all had something to say to Aly. She noticed that some were more reserved, like they had something else on their minds. They were all obviously glad to see her, but worried about something else at the same time. She grinned as more people joined them, hearing from Gary she had arrived. Aly was happy, glad that Nawat and Dove had made her take this trip. It was something she needed.

She hardly managed to give Jon and Thayet a small curtsey before being swept up in a hug by the king. Aly laughed into his shoulder, remembering that neither of the monarchs were in the delegation that came to the Copper Isles when Dove was queened. When she was set down, Thayet immediately embraced her.

"It's good to see you back among us," the queen said with a small smile on her face.

Finally, the two people she was most anxious to see arrived. Thom came to her first, clapping her on the shoulder before giving her a hug.

"Well met, Aly. It's good to see you," he told her. She smiled at him.

"Is he yours?" she asked, gesturing toward Tyron. "He doesn't really look like Alan. He's _much_ better looking."

Thom nodded with a large grin on his face, looking toward his blushing son. "He sure is." He lowered his voice before speaking again. "Yes, you're right. Alan isn't half as good looking."

Behind Thom, Aly could hear a muffled protest. The siblings grinned, knowing Alan's voice anywhere.

"I better let him greet his better half," Thom said loud enough for both Aly and Alan to hear. Aly bit back a smile as her twin, Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop, stepped forward. He took her in his arms and gave her a hard hug.

"I am so glad to see you. You have no idea," he whispered. There was relief in his voice.

Aly stepped back, her gaze questioning. She knew something was up. Alan sounded strange, just like the rest of her family. "Alan, what's wrong?" she asked firmly, her voice quiet so that only her twin would be able to hear.

"They haven't told you?" he asked, his voice matching hers.

"Told me what?" Aly was staring at her twin, worried.

"I don't really think it's my place to say," he whispered.

"Not your place?" Aly asked, her tone angry. "Since when? You are my twin."

Alan looked embarrassed. "I know. It'll really be much better if you let mother and father or the king and queen tell you." Aly shook her head, determined to find out what all the secrecy was about and what could possibly be so bad that her own twin wouldn't tell her the problem.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! Just so this is clear, I did not make a mistake when Myles and Tyron called Gary "your grace". It will come up in a later chapter.  
**


	3. Suspicions

**A/N: Wow, I am so so so sorry about how long it has taken me to post this! Things have been so crazy at home and school. I was home for about 20 minutes the whole weekend. The week before I had a major english project due and was writing stuff for that for the last couple weeks! I am finally glad that I have gotten around to this! So, enjoy! Please comment and I love all of my wonderful reviewers! You make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: Seeing as I am _not _rolling in cash, I can't possibly own any of it. Too bad. **

Suspicions

"You really don't have to go to all the trouble," Aly protested for the fifth time that night. A maid was behind her, fixing her hair in the latest style with sure, quick hands. They were in the king and queen's chambers, getting ready for the upcoming ball. Aly planned to go to the party plainly dressed, but when Thayet saw her, she immediately pulled Aly into her chambers for some touch ups. The queen insisted on using her personal maid to do Aly's hair in a pretty fashion.

"Nonsense," her godsmother, Queen Thayet, assured Aly for the fifth time. "Really Aly. We were going to have this ball anyway. You just gave us a good excuse for it." She smiled and set her hand lightly on Aly's shoulder. As the maid put the finishing touched on Aly's hair, all three women smiled.

"You look beautiful, your ladyship," the maid whispered in awe.

"I'll pass," Aly said ruefully. She turned in her seat to look at Thayet as the maid exited the room. "I've already been presented to Court. Why must it happen again?" She half thought was an excuse to keep her line of thought away from whatever secret was floating around. Aly wished they knew better than to keep something from her. She was a spy after all; given enough time, she would figure it out.

"Because their Majesties need an excuse for your sudden appearance," a dry voice remarked from the doorway. Both Thayet and Aly turned to see Alanna flanking the doorframe. She wore another one of those half dresses that Thayet had thought up so many years ago. It was in a light shade of purple that complemented her eyes and figure. Alanna looked utterly bored and what seemed to Aly, a bit tired. It appeared as if she had spent all night awake. Aly wanted to ask what exactly she had been up to, but bit her tongue. Somehow she didn't think it was spent with George, and the Lioness would deny any and all accusations, as would anyone else Aly ventured to ask. Nobody had told Aly what was going on and her whole family spent all their time diverting her attention. She scarcely had time for herself, let alone snooping. Now Aunt Thayet had thought up this ball to occupy all of Aly's schedule. The queen's voice drew Aly back to the present.

"Would that be Lady Alanna telling me she doesn't like parties?" Thayet asked playfully. Alanna just rolled her eyes and snorted.

"No, it would be Alanna the Lioness, who can get very cross, telling you she doesn't like parties. Aly, Do you mind if I borrow Thayet for a bit?" Alanna asked, turning gaze to her daughter. Aly shook her head, thinking this might be her chance to find out something. The queen smiled and rose gracefully from her seat. Neither woman spoke on the way out and they closed the door firmly behind them. Aly debated whether or not to follow and decided not to. It would be far too obvious and she could probably find out more from the king and queen's quarters. If they were smart, there wouldn't be anything to find in here, but there was always the slight chance. Aly quickly rose from her seat and went to Jonathan's desk. She didn't expect to see anything there, but it was worth a try. Her hands deftly picked the lock to the drawer. It was relatively simple and Aly mentally scolded her godsfather. He really should take better care to protect his things. This just reinforced Aly's assumption that nothing important was going to be found. If there was something important hidden in the desk, it wouldn't be easily accessible. She ran her hands along the drawer, searching for anything. Within a few seconds, Aly was about to abandon the space when she felt a catch in the wood. It was so subtle that she almost missed it. Most others would have. Aly changed her Sight so she could See if any spells were placed on it. Sure enough, there was a shimmering blue glow emitting from around the hidden cache. That was the Conté magic. No mistake about it, Jonathan was hiding something. Not only did the magic obstruct her from opening it, but she couldn't see lay within. Why would he hide something in his rooms, and not in his study? That was certainly odd. Maybe he believed it would be safer in here? Aly didn't know and wasn't quite ready to guess at this point.

Aly's ears perked up as she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly shut the drawer and headed back to her seat. She fluffed her hair and acted as she had been doing it all along. The door creaked open and in entered a smiling Thayet. Alanna didn't follow and Aly figured it to be because of the fact that Alanna was a horrible liar. It was always too obvious. The queen was much better at it, but they both seemed to have forgotten that Aly had the Sight and could tell when they were lying. She decided not to ask what they had been discussing and would come back later with better equipment to see what exactly was in the desk.

"You look lovely," Thayet remarked. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Aly replied with a small shrug of her slender shoulders.

* * *

"Please my lady," the master of ceremonies said, expressing his impatience. "Stand here." Aly discovered the man hadn't changed a bit, except perhaps for a few more gray hairs on his old head. Aly sighed, why hadn't this man retired? He had been at this post long enough that a resignation wouldn't be frowned upon. In fact, most people would probably love it. The man still didn't like her and Aly was remembering how much she disliked him. He beckoned once again and she complied, moving to him. She still was wondering why she must be put through this misery as she waited for her escort. He was late and she half-hoped he would forget to show up altogether. Her hopes were dashed a moment later when her uncle Gary came up behind her. The master of ceremonies gave a slight t!sking noise and shook his head. Gary just grinned and took Aly's arm. He didn't even bother to apologize or make an excuse for his tardiness. There was no time for anyone to speak before the head footman opened the door to the stair. 

"Lady Alianne of Pirate's Swoop, accompanied by Duke Gareth of Naxen," the loud voice announced. As the two slowly descended toward the dias, all eyes were on the pair. Most strayed to Aly, probably wondering what she was doing back or where she had gone.

Without seeming to move her lips, Aly spoke to her foster-uncle. "It's still a shock to hear your title. It's hard to believe about your father." Gary inclined his head minutely. There was not a hint of emotion on his usually jolly face. Aly wondered if it was just a mask he was putting on for the courtiers or if he didn't actually feel anything. Either he had gotten over his father's death remarkably fast or maybe something else was going on. What could it be? Aly's mind went through all of the possibilities and was shocked at how few there were. She was even more shocked when of all possible things, only two seemed probable. If her assumptions were indeed correct, she wondered, why? What possible thing could Gary gain by becoming Duke of Naxen? It wasn't as if he didn't already have a high rank, as Prime Minister. Or, if the other theory was in any way accurate, she was really bewildered. Even though it sounded really farfetched to herself, it could be true. Her mind spun as a third idea entered. It could be a mixture of the two theories. What then? That rose an even greater question than the others.

When the had reached the bottom of the stairs, the king and queen rose to greet them.

"Welcome home." Jonathan's voice echoed throughout the hall. Aly smiled slightly and gave him a curtsey. She realized that he probably had to say that, but she no longer thought of Tortall as her home. Yes, she had grown up there, but she hadn't really done anything with her life. It was as if she hadn't truly done anything until she came to the Isles. Albeit, she didn't come willingly, but she had come and her life was the better for it. Tortall may have been her home for sixteen years, but it was no longer. Things were different now, Aly was different now.

Once greetings were exchanged, the party began. Aly was charmed by many people. They all wanted to welcome her back or say something nice. She greeted each with a polite smile and told them that she was only visiting. Her eyes scanned the area around her and found quite a few faces missing. When she enquired about it to a unsuspecting knight, he looked bewildered. He calmly told her that some of the courtiers she spoke of had died or left Court for home. She Saw he wasn't lying, but she suspected that it wasn't the truth. It was most likely a lie the monarchs and their closest people had fed to the rest of the population.

Finally, when she had danced enough, Aly deemed she needed a break. She casually wandered over to her brother, Thom. When there was a lull in his conversation, she touched his elbow lightly and they drifted away from the others. "Could you help me?" she asked him softly. He gave her a confused look, but kept pace with her as they strode away from the hall. She navigated Thom to the king and queen's room once again. When he realized where they were Thom looked very suspiciously at his sister.

"Aly?" he asked uncertainly. "You do know where we are, don't you?" She just hushed him and put a finger to her lips. She pulled the key, that she took from the unsuspecting maid earlier, from her pocket. She could have taken the time to pick the lock but there was magic on it to detect that sort of thing. When the door opened, Aly pulled her leery brother in. They moved back to where Aly was earlier and to Jonathan's desk. When she had jimmied open the lock to the drawer and found the small cache, she pointed to it.

"Can you open this?" she asked Thom.

He gave her a mistrusting look. "Aly-"

"Please?" Aly cut in, knowing that he didn't want to do this. "If I could take the spell off myself, I wouldn't have asked you. Besides, don't you want to know what's going on?" She sighed, hoping he would comply and they wouldn't have to be here all night.

"Well," he hesitated, "do you really think this will help?"

Aly nodded, grinning inwardly. She had a feeling that Thom, like Alan, knew something was going on, but was left out of the loop. Alan had hinted at something, so perhaps he knew more than Thom did. Then again, Alan was once Uncle Raoul's squire and could have got information from him. Thom looked at Aly once more before concentrating on the magic. After a few tense minutes, he had broken the other spell. Aly beamed at him in delight before opening the secret gap. All she saw were a few letters and she quickly snatched them up. She scanned the contents briefly before coming to a paper with elegant script. Aly's eyes widened as she recognized the handwriting as Duke Gareth the Elder's. She examined the date at the top to find that the letter was written _after _he was said to have died. Aly handed the letter to Thom and watched his expression as he came to the same conclusion as she.

"This means..." he trailed off thinking what exactly this would mean.

"It would appear that Uncle Gary is not a duke after all," she murmured. "And I would bet that all of those others who left Court are also in on this."

"Whatever 'this' is," Thom commented.

"Indeed. It would seem we have some more information to discover." Aly looked at her brother determinedly. "Are you going to help?"

"You bet," he replied readily, without hesitation. Thom was just as curious as Aly. Which was to say, they were both very curious. Why was Duke Gareth pretending to be dead?

* * *

**You know how much I love those reviews! Keep them coming and tell me what you think! Well, I suppose that is like the same thing...**


	4. A Happy Queen

**A/N: I feel horrible that I haven't updated in forever. School has been crazy and I have had no time to write. My friend gave me the idea for this chapter, so I dedicate it to her. Oh, and I am about halfway done with the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up within the week. Don't hold me to it though, because I usually lie. Please enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Same drill**.

Chapter Four

**A Happy Queen**

A man sat inside on a beautiful day. He looked outside but failed to see any of the beauty. Nobody else was in the sitting room and the man liked it that way. He wanted to be by himself in his thoughts. He didn't need to worry about his children, for they were well in hand with their godsfather. Instead the man thought of the children's mother, his wife. How he missed her. She hadn't been gone that long, but the ache was there. The man longed for the companion who he had never spent a day away from, until then. Oh, how he wished he could have followed her. Why didn't he try?

"She'll come back, you know," a soft voice said from behind the man. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the gentle padding of the feet as they approached.

"Dove," Nawat said, smiling. "I know, but it's hard for me not to miss her." He observed the queen and her still growing belly. "Here, sit."

Dove gave him a grateful smile and eased herself gently into the seat offered. "Besides," the queen continued, looking at her large abdomen, "she promised to be back for the baby." Dove was nearly seven months pregnant with her first child. A girl. Or so she and her new husband hoped.

"Yes," Aly's husband agreed. "Yes, she did. I still wish I could have gone with her."

"Somebody has to watch the children," was the quick reply.

"Anybody in the palace can do it," Nawat argued.

"True," Dove said slowly. She appeared to Nawat to be thinking something over. After a few moments of silence, except for the sounds outside and in the palace, she spoke again. "What if I sent you to bring Aly home? Would that be suitable? You can go and spend some time reacquainting yourself with her family. Then, you can deliver her back here just in time for the baby to be born."

Nawat's eyes immediately lit up at the suggestion. "Yes, I would like that very much. When can I go?" He was half out of his seat and anxious to pack his bags.

Dove laughed softly. "I'll arrange a ship for you and let you know. Don't forget to tell your children." Nawat gave a grin of pure delight and bent down to kiss the queen's hand.

"Thank you," he murmured. In several quick strides, Nawat was out the door, still missing his wife, but happy to be able to see her so soon.

Dove sat back in her chair, content. She was happy not only to reunite her friend with his heart's desire, but to have his wife back soon. She also missed Aly and her sound advice that she could always count on. Not too long after one man left the room, another entered.

"I thought I could hear your laughter," the deep voice said. Dove's husband entered her view, smiling as usual. His wife smiled back, just as warmly. Her eyes invited him over and the muscular man took a seat next to her.

"I should have known you would be nearby. You always are, Falk."

"That's my job, isn't it?" Before she could even reply, her husband leaned in and kissed his wife passionately. Dove was happy, very happy indeed.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please drop me a review. If you have any suggestions for what you want to hear, I would appreciate that too.  
**


	5. It's Obviously

**A/N: Eek! Very sorry for the delay. Also sorry that it's such a short chapter. If anybody has any comments/suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. Any help I get will help me write faster! Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, not mine. If I was the great Tamora Pierce, there would be more for you to read.**

Chapter Five

**It's Obviously...**

"What do we do now?" Thom asked Aly. She held up one finger, indicating that she needed a moment. Her face was serene as she thought about the situation at hand. Thom could hardly tell it was his sister standing in front of him. She had completely transformed from the girl she used to be. She wasn't the party type who didn't have a care for anything in the world. She had a purpose in life now. A place where she fit in. She had children. _Gods,_ Thom thought, _she has children. _Most of all, he could hardly believe that. It had seemed that she would never settle down and have kids. He was glad she had and he would have liked to meet them very much. It was a shame she didn't bring them, but he could see why she chose not to. It made sense that she wanted to see her family first-

Aly broke Thom's thoughts when she looked up and spoke. "For now, we do nothing. We tell no one. They seem intent on keeping this . . . whatever 'this' is . . . a secret. We look around- quietly, mind you- and see what information we can glean. Can you do that?"

When Aly stopped speaking, Thom slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes, I can. You'll have to help me though." Aly grinned and shook her head in consent. Then, she looked around and remembered where they were.

"Thom, let's go." Aly carefully replaced the letter back in the drawer and motioned for her brother to replace the magic.

"Don't you want the letter?" the mage asked.

"Can you put the spell back on?" his sister countered with a question of her own.

Thom bristled at such an accusation, even one coming from his sister. "Of course," he said airily.

Aly looked satisfied with this. "Well, do it then, if you please. And I'm replacing the letter so it looks as if nothing is out of place, should the king come looking. Your spell will look and feel the same to Uncle Jon, won't it?" she added as an afterthought.

Thom nodded. "Yes, I can do that. But he is much more experienced as a mage than I am. He may be able to tell no matter how well my spell is."

"He'll wonder," Aly mused. "But he won't know for sure."

When it appeared she was done talking, Thom nodded to himself and began the delicate work of putting the magic back on. While her brother was dealing with that, Aly turned her thoughts to other things. As she found her mind had been doing recently, she imagined her husband. Sometimes she almost wished she had invited him. Especially now. They often put their minds together to solve a problem.

"Done," Thom said with satisfaction. Aly nodded, leaving her thoughts for another time.

"Good, let's leave." Aly motioned toward the door and her brother left. Before she exited, Aly took one more look around the room. Nothing was out of place. Nothing material, that was. Something most definitely had changed. She sighed as she left, letting the door click softly behind her.

* * *

The king and queen came back to their rooms late, long after the ball was done. Afterwards, they had when to a friend's rooms with some others. Thayet, noticing the time, excused her and her husband.

"I had a lovely time tonight, dear," the queen said as she got dressed for bed. "Jon?"

The king was not looking at his wife. Instead he was gazing at his desk. Something was different. Nothing physical. Something just felt...off. Like he could feel the difference. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, though. Puzzled, Jon turned back to his wife's questioning stare.

"It's nothing," he told her. But, as they climbed into bed, Jonathan couldn't help but think it was something.

* * *

"What's this?" Gary asked Jon. "Somebody's been snooping around your desk?"

The king was pacing slightly in his office, frowning in thought. "Yes, but I only keep letters in there. Nothing too important. Except-" His blue eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Except for your father's letter."

"So?" Gary asked indifferently. "It's not like it says much."

"True. But an observant person might notice the date the letter was written. Then they might recall how Duke Gareth was supposed to lying in a nice tomb before that date."

"And only an observant person would notice something was off and decide to look in your rooms. So, it would seem that she knows my father is in fact, alive." Gary finished his cousin's train of thought. Jon absently nodded his head in agreement and pondered some more. He was still wondering why anybody would want to do this. Who would notice that Duke Gareth wasn't supposed to be dead?

"Wait a minute," Jon exclaimed, his brain finally registering what Gary had said. "You said 'she'. What makes you think that this is a female?"

"Well," Gary told him. "I can only think of one person who would be curious enough to sneak into your rooms. Well, I can actually think of several. But that's not the point."

Jon gave his cousin a slighty sour look. "Go on."

"I can only think of one person who would want to know about my father right now. Besides, it's not like she's getting any information from us."

The king quickly came the realization of whom Gary was speaking of. "Why didn't I think of this before? It's obviously-"

"Aly!" the two men chorused together.

* * *

**I would like to remind you again, please please please help me! A review would be great, and you know what would be even better? Suggestions! Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Writing & Whispers

Chapter 6

**Writing & Whispers**

**A/N: As always, sorry for the long wait. I had the first half of this written a long time ago. I don't know if I totally like the second half, but let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Still haven't turned into Tamora Pierce.  
**

She sat. Staring at the blank page in front of her, she wondered what to write. With no clue whatsoever, she wrote. Aly didn't know where the words came from, but they flowed. She was never much of an author (only writing reports when it was necessary, which was most of the time), but Aly felt like it now. She wrote to her husband, her children, Dove and Winna. How good it felt. Even though she never would send these letters, Aly was glad to get some things off her chest. Pondering recent events on paper helped her think it out a bit more. Of course, she would burn them. Probably even before they were done.

Aly's ears perked up at a noise in the hallway. It seemed somebody was coming to visit. More than one somebody by the sound of it. Aly quick got up and tossed the papers in the flames of the hearth. Her light eyes watched with satisfaction as the flames crackled and consumed the food they were given.

The brisk knock came a second later, followed by a call from the king. _They must know something_, Aly thought, knowing that they would never visit her rooms without a good reason. She opened her door to her uncles Jon and Gary. Giving the slightest bow, she ushered them in.

"How may I help you on this fine evening?" Aly asked sweetly.

Jonathan gave her a serious look while Gary masked a smile from behind the king. "I think you know very well," His Majesty said gravely.

The young woman put on a demure face of pure innocence. "Why, I cannot pretend to know in the slightest."

"Now Aly, you can't play those tricks on us," Gary reprimanded softly. "You know about my father, don't you?"

Jon then turned his icy blue gaze to his cousin. "I distinctly remember saying that I would handle this."

The burly knight gave a shrug. "We may know _some _of her tricks, but she most certainly knows most, if not all of ours. I thought we might as well get to the point." He looked at Aly, his stare searching.

The king also turned back to Aly and asked, "Well, do you?"

Aly considered her options, and figured she should tell them. Maybe this way she could actually learn something. Then she could try to help. If that's what they needed, of course.

"I know that he's alive. Though, the reasoning behind it is sketchy." Taking a gamble she asked, "Would you care to elaborate?"

The two men traded glances. Their eyes seemed to be speaking, wondering if they should tell the woman who was so eager to know what was going on. After a moment, Gary nodded his head slightly and turned his eyes to meet Aly's probing ones. "Very well. Let's have a seat."

* * *

Nawat leaned on the prow of the boat, much like his wife did on her journey to Tortall. Unlike Aly, Nawat was not surrounded by other passengers headed to the country. He was on a much more luxurious ship. It was from the Royal Navy, after all. Nawat had left behind the children again, much to their dismay. The children had badly wanted to come on this second chance to go to Tortall. Nawat had almost given in too. Then he was reminded, by several people, that he would only be on a quick trip and it wouldn't be a good idea to take the triplets. 

The man had reluctantly agreed, seeing the truth of the words. As he thought about his kids, he noticed a skipper walking by. Probably on some important ship business that Nawat had no clue about.

"Excuse me," he asked. "When do you think we'll get there?"

The skipper stopped and turned to the former crow with a small smile upon his face. "We're almost there, lad. Just look that way." He pointed to the opposite side of the ship where land was visible. Nawat grinned, quickly forgetting that he had just made a fool out of himself. He was closer to Aly! What else mattered?

Not too long later, the Royal Barge had docked and Nawat was on the back of a horse headed to Corus. In only a matter of hours, he would see his wife.

* * *

Aly drew back from her uncles with wide eyes. "Wow," she murmured. She had fantasies in her head of the situation, but none like this. The scheme was elaborate and obviously carefully planned. Only a select few knew of it and the king wanted that reassurance from his godsdaughter. 

"You mustn't tell anyone," Jonathan told Aly. "It is of utmost importance we keep this under the rug, so to speak."

"Of course," the woman replied. "You can trust me to keep your secret."

"Your's too, now," Gary added. Aly nodded and grinned at her foster uncle. She had watched him carefully as the two told her what was going on. It seemed as if Gary had accustomed himself to the fact that his father was risking his life in this way. It was obvious, however, that he wasn't pleased with it. _I wouldn't be either_, Aly thought.

"Why the Duke?" she asked. "Why not somebody younger, less noticeable?" It seemed to the Aly that they could have picked someone out of the Whisper Man's service for this job. She didn't quite understand why the duke would be chosen. If George had any say in the matter, Aly thought his advice would be against this course of action. There were so many reasons _not_ to choose the duke and so little reasons to choose him.

"He volunteered," Jon said softly when it became apparent Gary wasn't going to answer the question. "Somehow he got wind of the plan and asked to be part of it."

Aly frowned. "If he could discover your campaign, then what makes you think somebody else hasn't?"

"It was merely a fluke. Nobody else could have heard of it." Though his words were confident, the king's voice wasn't. It appeared he hadn't thought of this before. Aly was willing to wager that they hadn't spent much time on _how_ Duke Gareth had learned of the plan and more on what they would do with him. Even though he no longer held the position of Prime Minister, the man still had a lot of sway on people. He could easily share the plan with everyone. Although, Aly didn't think he would have. The duke was better than that. He wouldn't stoop so low as to ruin the plans of the king to get his own way.

"Are you sure about that?" Aly's attention slipped back to the earlier subject. She had a feeling that somebody else might have heard of the strategy.

"I've had no reports or rumors of a plot against us," Jon parried back.

"That doesn't mean someone doesn't know. They may just be keeping quiet about it for the moment," his godsdaughter countered. Jon didn't reply, seeing the sense in her words. It became obvious to him that he would have to look deeper into the matter. His blue eyes rested on Aly's hazel ones. The king had a smile on his face.

"I'm glad we told you, after all. Not even your father thought of this. It is nice to have some outside perspective."

Aly concurred. "See? I know you're glad you told me. Probably wishing you told me earlier."

"He missed her. Felt he had nothing left to lose," Gary broke in suddenly. "Obviously thought I didn't matter. That I could take care of myself." It took the other two a second to realize that he was speaking of his father. He was still thinking of their earlier conversation.

Aly rose from her seat and moved to her foster uncle. "Uncle Gary, you can't believe that."

"But it's true. After my mother died, my father didn't have it in him to do anything anymore. I practically took over the running of the fief. Then, somehow he finds out what we are doing and wants in."

"Maybe–" Jon trailed off. He didn't know what a maybe would do for his cousin. Not anything good. Aly hugged the big knight around the shoulders. She didn't know how to make him feel better. Never before had she seen the usually jolly man so sad. And there was nothing she could do.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks! Also, check out my new songfic, Suddenly I See.  
**


	7. Let's Pray You're Wrong

**A/N: **Wow, busy month. Just got back from vacation and wrote this up. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Whatever you may think, I'm not Tamora Pierce.

Chapter 7

**Let's Pray You're Wrong**

Nawat walked around the palace looking very lost and confused. He had never been in Tortall before, let alone the palace. He wasn't very awed by the size (for he was from Rajmuat, after all), just by the sheer confusion. There were many people of all different ages, ranks, shapes, and sizes. The crow-man couldn't even begin to guess where Aly was. He looked at the mass of people and wondered if maybe he should ask for directions. As he gazed around, the man wasn't even sure if people would know his wife. His mother-in-law, perhaps, but Aly, who hadn't lived here for ten years? Hesitating at a hallway, Nawat was suddenly bumped into by a harassed, but excited looking knight.

"It's a boy!" he practically shouted to the whole room. Several people nearby heard and smiled. Some even clapped. Nawat heard shouts of approval from some other knights just entering. It was clear this man was popular. As Nawat looked closer, he noticed the man bore a large resemblance to his wife. "It's a boy!" Alan said again, grabbing Nawat (who was closest) by the shoulders. "I can't believe it! I've got to go find–Nawat?" For the first time since Alan had entered the hallway, he looked closely at the man he was standing by. Sure, he had only met him once, ten years ago, but Aly sent letters often enough. "What are you doing here? Never mind. Aly'll be thrilled! She's with my wife now. Come, I'll take you to her." Alan was so excited that his voice came in breaths. He was speaking so fast, Nawat could barely understand him. So, more confused than ever, Nawat just nodded. He hoped Alan would take him to his wife. That's what he assumed was happening, but wasn't one hundred percent sure. The former crow just followed the invigorated knight, who set down the hall at a swift pace.

As they went through the maze of the palace, Alan shouted the news to every person he saw. People patted him on the back, offering congratulations. His third child, but first son. Everybody seemed to share his happiness. "Is something wrong at home?" Alan asked, remembering that there was somebody else with him.

"No," Nawat replied. "I just missed my wife." Alan nodded, understanding completely. If he had been separated from his wife for a couple weeks, he wouldn't like it much either. Finally, the knight appeared to slow down. Then they came to the fifth door on the right.

"Daniella?" Alan called softly, knocking on the door.

"Alan, stop acting like a pansy. You know we're all in here. Just come in," came Alanna's painfully frank voice. Alan rolled his eyes at his mother's tone and Nawat stifled a smile. The young knight entered tentatively, eyes moving directly to his wife in the bed. It appeared that quite a crowd had drawn around the young woman. All of both families were crammed in the room. Everybody was herding around Daniella, nobody paying any attention to the two entering the room. Alan was already halfway across the room before Nawat closed the door. George looked up, noticing the movement at the doorway. He gave a crooked smile as he recognized his son-in-law. Nawat caught the smile and gave one in return, putting his fingers up to his lips. Aly's father gave a nod as the former crow crept up behind his wife (which was hard to do because of all the people in the room). Somehow he managed it without the spymistress knowing it. Aly was staring down at her new nephew and godschild with a smile on her face. Then, she felt a presence behind her. It didn't feel like any of the others that were in the room previously, but someone more familiar. Her eyes met her father's dancing ones across the room. Quickly, the woman turned in her seat and let out an uncharacteristic squeak of joy, confirming her suspicions.

"Nawat!" she exclaimed, tumbling into his strong arms. The former crow just laughed and stroked his wife's soft hair. Everybody in the room was smiling, their joy apparent.

"We'll be back," Nawat told the group, tugging Aly out of the room. Once again, out in the hall he was unsure where to go. Aly gave a smile and this time led the way to a small, secluded room not too far away. Once she shut the door, Nawat turned to her and gave her a firm, but passionate kiss. She instantly softened at her husband's touch, soothed by his presence. After all, this was what she had been hoping for the last couple weeks. The spymistress could hardly believe he was there. When they broke the kiss, the couple held each other as their eyes drank the other in. Then, Aly remembered where they were.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded of her husband, hazel eyes flashing.

"Is it wrong of me to miss my wife?" he replied, employing his simple, but very effective, charm.

"Yes!" Aly challenged. "Are you aware of where we are?"

"I am," Nawat said solemnly. "If you are looking for another reason, Dove asked me to come."

Aly frowned, suddenly worried. "Is something wrong with the baby?" she asked, not only concerned for the Isles' future heir, but for her friend's child.

"There soon will be if you don't get back. You promised to be there for the birth and I know she won't have the child without you there."

Aly sighed, knowing he was right. "I know. I just need more _time_."

"Time?" Nawat asked, confused.

"Later," Aly said wearily. "They'll be wondering what happened to us. Let's go back so you can see your new nephew."

Before she could open the door, Nawat swept her into another kiss. "I still missed you," he whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too," Aly said back, in equal softness.

"I know."

* * *

Later that night, Aly laid in Nawat's arms and told him all that had happened. She was glad to confide in him, relieved that she could finally share. 

"Uncle Gary said his father _volunteered_. I didn't understand at first, but in makes sense. He knows the area and the people. But it's very risky. One loose tongue and it all could be ruined. One servant gossiping in the marketplace could lead to disaster."

Nawat hugged his wife gently around the shoulders, urging her to continue. Even with his limited experience in the spy business, Nawat knew this was very twisted.

"Scanra isn't aware that the duke is supposed to be dead," Aly continued. "Nobody is supposed to know. Quite ingenious, really. They fake his death in the palace and don't talk about it out of respect for his family. Nobody else knows he's dead. That's why I didn't know he died. Or didn't. It was purposely done that way. Still, it's incredibly risky."

"Why didn't they send in a normal spy?" Nawat asked, still slightly confused. This plan was indeed crafty. Almost to a point where it was a bit overdone.

"That's what I wondered," Aly responded. "They said he caught wind of the plan and wanted to be a part of it. But it's more than that. The more they thought about it, the more perfectly the pieces fell together. Some of the information needed would be much easier for the duke to get than a regular spy. He's a noble, so he would have more access."

Nawat found himself being drawn in. He asked another question, still slightly doubting the plan, as Aly obviously was. "Wouldn't that also mean he is more likely to be watched?"

Aly frowned, still trying to puzzle the logic of her family. By Mithros, what had possessed them to make this move? It had some advantages, but the disadvantages outweighed them. "Yes," she said simply, her mind still moving at lightning speed.

"And what's the need to tell the palace he's dead?" Nawat questioned. "Seems a bit unnecessary. They could have just said he went away."

"I believe Duke Gareth requested that," Aly said haltingly. "Ever since his wife–"

"Yes," Nawat said suddenly, "but what is he going to have to come back to?" Aly suddenly sat up, breaking free from her husband's hold. She stared at him with a small look of horror on her face.

"I don't think he want's to come back," she said softly. "Maybe he realizes it's a suicide mission if the Scanrans figure out what he's up to. And maybe he doesn't care. That's why Uncle Gary was so upset."

Nawat pulled her back to him and murmured softly, "Let's pray you're wrong."

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading and don't forget that little button right down there!**


	8. A Specific Kind of Servant

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot. Nothing else.  


Chapter 8

**A Specific Kind of Servant  
**

Gareth the Elder of Naxen sat at a table with frosty dignitaries. None of them were obliged to be polite, but most were. It seemed most everyone in the room knew of Scanra's plan, which made it even harder for Gareth to do his work. The moment he arrived in the Scanran court, the man knew he wasn't for the job. He was under more surveillance than anybody imagined and could barely go anywhere without somebody following him. He couldn't communicate anything to Tortall without it being read. Therefor, the man was useless. The duke hoped that the king and his advisors would know that something was wrong when they received no communications from him. It was virtually useless to extract him. Gareth knew it was his fault and nobody else's. He wanted to be known as dead in the palace, which could have been easily preventable. The man was sitting in his quarters thinking all this when there was a knock on the door. A knock that would help him a great deal.

* * *

Sitting around the table were the king's closest advisors and friends. Aly's arrival had caused him to think many things and none of which were particularly pleasant. He hadn't thought the plan through well enough. Jon knew that now. Many of his consultants had told him not to send Gareth, but the king had, in his usual condescending way, assumed everything would work out for the best. Now, he was feeling like he should do something to correct the events that surely would happen.

"I think help should be sent," Alanna put in mildly.

"Yes," her husband agreed. "If we haven't heard from him by now, there is a great possibility of a problem."

"What kind of help?" Thayet asked. "We don't know the problem, so we don't know what person would best assist."

Aly had been listening lazily. She knew this wasn't exactly her job and wondered if she should even be in the room. First of all, she was a spymistress for _another_ realm. That should automatically exempt her from the conversation. Everybody seemed to have forgotten when they invited her in. She was, after all, still part of the family. Aly cared about her family and that was, in part, why she decided to contribute to the conversation.

"It seems to me that communication is your problem. Duke Gareth probably is under tight surveillance and can't get any letters out."

"So, how can we bypass that?" Gary asked.

"By sending a servant," Aly said, trying to be unobtrusive. She did not want to give them all the answers.

"But that would only ensure a message one way. We can't send the servant back and forth all the time. Scanra would definitely suspect something was going on," Alanna said with a frown on her face. Once again, she had only seen one solution. The knight was good, but she didn't have ways to see many different scenarios like her husband and daughter.

"Who says that the servant has to run back and forth?" Aly asked, still waiting for someone to suggest what she was thinking. She watched her father, who appeared to be working it out in his head. Suddenly, he looked up.

"Would we be sending a specific kind of servant?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"You might," Aly said with a small smile on her face.

"Jon," George said, looking at the king. "We could send a Bazhir."

For a moment, the Voice looked puzzled. Then, comprehension dawned on him. "Yes," he agreed. "We could send a Bazhir."

* * *

The door opened to a young Bazhir man and a palace servant. The servant spoke in polite terms to the duke. "Your king has sent a man to assist you. We gave him rooms in the servant's quarters. Not a far walk from the kitchens." With that, he gave a bow and left.

Gareth wasn't exactly sure why Jonathan had seen fit to send him a servant when there were plenty to be found in this palace. There must be some other motive. "Welcome," he said to the man standing in front of him.

The man, Hakim ibn Farar, as he introduced himself, could hardly be more then twenty-five. He had a sturdy body and appeared to be accustomed to hard work. _Helpful_, Gareth thought, _but rather pointless._

"If I may be blunt," the nobleman said, "what are you doing here? I don't understand why the king would send you."

A smile appeared on the face of the young man across from the duke. "I am useful in all sorts of ways, sir," he replied. "I can help you with whatever sort of problem you have."

"I'm afraid nobody can help with my problem," the older man said, thinking of communication.

"I think you underestimate me," Hakim continued. "_Any_ problem. Especially ones like . . . transmission, for example."

Gareth frowned, "How?"

"It is clear who I am and I know you are aware of whom the Voice is," the Bazhir continued.

The duke's expression matched the ones that so many others had in the last few days. "Of course," he whispered. "Of course."

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.**


	9. Closer Than We Thought

A/N: Really sorry about this chapter. I know it's not much, but I've had it done for awhile, and couldn't think of what else to add. So please hang in there while I figure some things out.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 9

Closer Than We Thought

Jonathan of Conté had just come from his time of the Voice. Hakim had reported in and things were not in the best of conditions. It seemed that Gareth the Elder could not conduct any useful snooping. He was under too tight of surveillance. The king cursed out loud, bringing his wife into the room.

"Jon," she said, her voice soft. "Is everything alright?"

"No, not really," he replied, telling her of his findings. "We must hold another meeting to decide on a course of action. We must bring Duke Gareth home."

The queen sighed. She knew her husband's mind was set on this, but wasn't sure herself if it would work. Slowly, Thayet came around and put her hands on his shoulders. As the queen kneaded his neck, she answered, "Of course."

* * *

"Aly, I know this isn't really supposed to be any concern of yours, but I would like your help. Only if you feel comfortable giving it, of course." 

The spymistress stood back to observe her foster-uncle. If he had not seemed so much older when she first arrived, he certainly did now. There were more grey-white streaks in his hair. Aly noted that he had been hiding it well. Even talking to her now, there was so much more he wasn't saying. None of his advisors looked like this. As king, Jonathan would know how to handle things much better than everybody else. There was something he wasn't sharing.

"Of course, Uncle Jon," she answered, completing her examination. "You know you can come to me with anything." _It wasn't so long ago that he said these exact words to me. What has happened to reverse our roles? _Aly wondered.

He sighed deeply. "You'll have heard that I arranged another meeting. This time it is simply to say that I have no news."

Aly nodded, encouraging him to go on. She didn't see exactly what she could do about that, but sensed there was more.

"When I say this, I'll be lying. In truth, what little information Gareth has discovered is not something anybody wants to hear," the king admitted.

"Why tell me? Why not your advisors?" the woman asked, curious.

"It's just – You've had contact with the gods, right?"

Aly raised her brows, hiding confusion. She wasn't entirely sure how he came by this information and wasn't sure she wanted to know. "Just about the same as everyone else. Why not ask my mother? You know she is chosen by the Goddess."

When the king only shook his head, she pressed further. "Uncle, you must tell me what is going on. If you can't go to my mother or your advisors about this, it must be important. Why are you hiding it?"

Jon's ice blue eyes flashed. "They should not have to be burdened with my mistake."

Aly narrowed her eyes, not liking the explanation at all. "That's too bad," she told him, her voice stern. She had adopted the tone that gave her the nickname Duani. This was a tone intended to make even kings listen, which was exactly how she was employing it. "When you took on this role, you knew what was expected of you. Likewise, when all of your advisors took on their roles, they knew what was going to be thrown at them. They knew there would be times when they would make mistakes and have to face them. They knew that they would probably have to deal with yours. That is what comes with their positions and yours. I'm sure this isn't the first mistake you've made. Why is it any different?"

The king sighed, rubbing his temples. "Well, you certainly know how to make a person listen," he said softly.

Aly smiled softly. "That's what I do." She leaned back against a nearby wall, crossing her slender arms. Patiently, the woman waited for her foster uncle to speak.

"We may – be closer to conflict than we thought."

* * *

Once again, so sorry about the shortness and delay. I promise to have something more substantial up soon. Also, I'm starting a new Black Magician Trilogy fic and would love it if you came and checked it out. Merci beaucoup. 


End file.
